Warped dimensions
by Jeweled Pegesus Dragon
Summary: a crossover trunks/Serena and Goten/Raye


Warped Dimension  
  
Average days usually don't go so well, if your name is Serena Tsukino that is. Once again, after defeating Galaxia two years ago Serena was hopping for the kind of quiet life which would alow her to settle down for a while, flunk school, get married, become Queen of Earth, but oh no, fate had something else to throw at her.  
  
"Mmmm, the weather today is fantastic!" Serena commented, shoving a sandwich into her greedy mouth. Lita, Amy and Mina nodded and agreed. Eating lunch everyday outside during summer was going to be one of Serena's great memories. That was until a sudden flash caused Serena to look up at the fence. There, balacing perfectly on the 1.5cm edge, was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Ehhh, Hey what are you doing?" asked Serena, slightly alarmed. She hadn't seen Darrien disguessed like that for ages. Was their trouble? A new enemy?  
  
"Black energy Transform!" he roared, and all of a sudden, Lita, Amy and Mina began their transformations into Sailor Jupiter, Mercury and Venus. Their eyes glowed red and they lunged at Serena.  
  
"What the..." Serena was deeply confused as Jupiter grabbed her colar and pulled her towards Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"HELP!" she started to scream, which alamed students, who came rushing to see Serena being attacked. Some tried to help her, and some stood looking confused over why the Sailor Senshi were attacking Serena.  
  
All of a sudden, a girl jumped over the fence, but in mid air, before anyone could recognise her, she shouted, "Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
Sailor Mars ran over to Serena, who was about to get hit by a nasty Love and Beauty Shock.  
  
"Flame Sniper!" she yelled, cancelling out Venus's attack.  
  
Serena was now sobbing as Mars stood infront of her protecting her.  
  
"D..Darrien, Lita, Amy, Mina..." she sobbed in amazment.  
  
"Serena get out of here already!" Mars yelled. She suddenly took a hit from Jupiters Oak Evolution, and landed, skiffing back, ontop of Serena.  
  
The 3 soliders began to close in on them. Mars and Serena were backed up against a wall.  
  
"Silver Crystal!" Serena suddenly screamed, "Please help us!"  
  
ZIIIIIP  
  
The crowd stood in amzement, they had dissapeard. But where too.  
  
*******  
  
"Goten you're driving too fast!" Trunks yelled, clutching onto his seat. Goten ignored his whining friend and took both hands off the wheel and put them behind his head - just to annoy Trunks of course!  
  
"Goten, watch out for those girls!" Trunks suddenly shouted.  
  
"Oh crap!" Goten swirved, slightly hitting the two girls who had suddenly appeared on the road. He stopped the car and ran over to inspect them.  
  
"Raye, Raye!" Serena beckond her friend. Raye had now transformed back to her usual self from Sailor Mars and lay unconscience on the road.  
  
"Raye, please open your eyes!" Serena cried, her tears feel over Rayes motionless body. What with the damage she'd took from the other inner senshi, and now the rampaging driver who'd barely missed them, Raye had fainted from exhaustion. Goten and Trunks ran over from Gotens car.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Trunks asked, helping Serena get up, who started sobbing into his jacket. Trunks was surprized by this but seeing how distraught she was, he let her continue to cry.  
  
"Shes out cold," Goten whispered, feeling scared incase he'd done this too her, "We'll take her to the hospital!" he picked Rayes body up and loaded her into his car whilst Trunks beckoned Serena into the back.  
  
The drive to the hospital was not in the least reassuring.  
  
Serena sat with Rayes head on her lap, stroking her soft black hair.  
  
"I'm Trunks, and this is my friend Goten!" Trunks explained, without being asked. Serena was still snivvling, but replied.  
  
"This is Raye, and I'm Serena," Serena managed to sob.  
  
"And so then Serena, may I ask what you were doing in the middle of the road?" Goten asked, a little obnoxiously, "Playing count the road kill?"  
  
"You wouldn't belive me if I told you..." Serena said, shifting uncomfotable, wondering weather to tell them the truth about her and Raye.  
  
"Trust me!" Trunks said, with a slight grin on his face, "We've seen a lot of things that almost no one would belive."  
  
So as the drive to the hospital continued, Serena explained about her and Rayes pasts, what had just happened and her Silver Crystals Powers. Trunks listened intentivly, whilst Goten just snorted.  
  
"Hey meatball head," a groggy voice suddenly spoke, "Where are we?"  
  
"We're going to the hospital Raye," Serena explaned, "You're hurt pretty bad!"  
  
"Duh!" Raye replied. Goten snickered.  
  
At the hospital, Raye and Serena stayed in the room alone for a while talking. Raye was okay, some 24 hour servalance would be all the care she needed.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here Raye?" Serena asked, kneeling by her bed. Raye was about to reply when Serena burst out in tears.  
  
"I can't hold it in no longer Raye, why did Darrien do that? Was it really Darrien? I wish the others didn't do that!"  
  
Raye reached out her hand and patted Serena's ordangoes, "Don't worry meatball head, we'll find a way back and make everything right, I swear we will."  
  
Outside Trunks and Goten were also discussing things.  
  
"This is bad Goten," Trunks complained. Goten snorted, he wasn't usually like this, but those girls had scared the hell out of him. He could of killed someone, and it would have been all their fault.  
  
Trunks ignored Goten's dissmissive looks and continued to talk to him.  
  
"They have no home no family, no nothing!"  
  
"And You belive all that bull!" Goten glared at Trunks, "They come waltzing down to OUR world and decide to sit in the middle of the road and scare the hell out of me!"  
  
"How could they help that Goten, if its anyones fault its yours. You were going way to fast."  
  
Goten sat on the seat holding his head. He was confused. If he had known there was any danger at all of a persons life, he would have done it.  
  
Trunks patted his confused friend on the should in a reassuring fashion.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure this will be okay?" Raye asked. Her arm was in a cast and sling, and various brusies and cuts remained on various places around her body. It was the following day and they were coming up to the Capsul Corp buildings.  
  
"Sure, we have a big house, and if my mum once let a whole load of Nameks stay here, I don't see what harm two female teenagers can do!" Trunks grinned.  
  
"Whats a Namek?" Serena asked, extreamly confused, but her question was ignored when Trunk's mother "Bulma" opened the door.  
  
The story of the two girls was explained, and although Bulma had trouble beliving it, she took them in, and told Vegeta and Bra the situation.  
  
Vegeta was not happy at all about the two new people in his home, although he knew that being too hostile could now get him chucked out the house. He avvoided contact with the girls until dinner time when Bulma made supper for everyone. All the females ate polietly, whilst Trunks and Vegeta scoffed the food down like they were at a chimps tea party.  
  
"I'm sorry girls but I have to admit your storys a little hard to belive!" Bulma sighed, hopping she hadn't put it too direct. Serena was trying to think of a way to prove to Bulma that they were for real, when Raye pulled off Serena broach and handed it to Bulma.  
  
"Feel this," she said to Bulma, who held the broach losely, not sure what the heck was going on. All of a sudden the borach started to react and glow, and slowly flew back to Serena.  
  
"That power!" Vegeta shouted, "It was amazing!" he looked at Serena, "How could such an unworthy child host that power?" he puzzled.  
  
"I'm not unworthy!" shouted Serena, "I was set to become Queen of my homeplanet, and the surrounding planets of the system."  
  
Vegeta's head jerked. So she was a Princess. His glance then shot at Trunks, and the trademark smirk appeared on his face.  
  
That night, Serena and Raye were given a shared room, out of their own choice. Bulma came in to check up on the girls, and 13 year old Bra also followed.  
  
"Are you going to be alright sleeping with that cast on?" Bulma asked Raye soothingly. Raye nodded, the cast wasn't was painful but it was more the bruises on her back from a Love and Beauty shock would be more to worry about. Bulma left, but Bra stayed.  
  
"How long will you stay? It would be cool if you could stay forever - I've never had a sister!" Raye smiled at Bra.  
  
"I've never had a sister either," she half whispered. She was extreamly tired but she couldn't refuse some happy comapny. Bra sat on the edge of Rayes bed, and they talked a while about what Raye did in her world, and about how Raye was Sailor Mars.  
  
Meanwhile Serena cried quietly in the corner where her bed was. Why had he done it - why?  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile - back in Juuban where the Sailor Senshi lived...  
  
--"And this latest news flash has come in. The three soliders who used to protect our city have gone mad. They are still at large with a masked accomplas. We have just recived news that four other soliders are trying to stop them, but where is Sailor Moon, in this time of great need for her."--  
  
Haruka switched the news off. Herself and Michiru were taking a break for a while in their civilian form.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she muttered. Michiru looked up at her sadly.  
  
"I knew there was something bad going on!" she began to cry, "I wanted to go and check up - but, I felt that it was stupid. If only I had known the rest of you had felt it too!"  
  
Haruka wiped a tear off of Michiru's cheak.  
  
"Shhs," she smilled, "I am sure the Princess is still alive, you know Serena! And as far as we know Raye is with her, and although they argue, we both know that she wont let anyone hurt her."  
  
Saturn and Pluto appeard at the window and de-transformed.  
  
"Have you found her?" Haruka asked hopefully. Setsuna shook her head but then Hotaru spoke.  
  
"I belive that I can pinpoint her location, and maybe we can teleport there," Hotaru said wisely, "it may take me a couple of hours though!"  
  
"You and Setsuna stay here then," MIchiru said, "Haruka and myself will cover you, and we'll try to get that traitor Darrien."  
  
The two girls transformed and ran off whilst Hotaru began to focus on her target.  
  
**  
  
Part 2  
  
**  
  
After almost a week in the DBZ world, Raye had managed to pull Serena out of most of her depression. A slight sigh may fall whenever his name, or the problem on their world occurred in the conversation, but all in all, Serena had got over the worst.  
  
Bulma had told the girls they could stay as long as possible. She didn't mind extra guests, and it didn't affect her income one bit.  
  
It was a warm morning when Raye had woken Serena up and asked her to help her find wood so she could build a sacred fire.  
  
"Raaaaaaye! It's only 7 am!" Serena whined as Raye tossed her some clothes. Bulma had brought the girls some clothes, but told them she would get them more at the end of the week.  
  
"Serenaaaaa!" Raye mimicked, "Just follow me and help, I may be able to help the others."  
  
Serena dressed in a red skirt with a white blouse, whilst Raye wore some blue dungarees, with a red t-shirt underneath.  
  
Both walked out into the morning collecting wood, when they heard some yells coming from near by. Looking left to right they couldn't see a thing, but finally they followed the sound to above them.  
  
"Look!" Raye cried, "It's Vegeta and Trunks, how awesome, they must be sparring!"  
  
"What's that?" Serena asked puzzled, "I thought sparring was when you relax at a beauty clinic for a day!"  
  
"NO it's not, its when you mock fight with someone." Raye replied, still staring at the two with a great respect.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Serena yelled up at him in a happy tone.  
  
Trunks gazed down and suddenly blushed but shouted back, "Hi Seren-ugh!"  
  
Vegeta had taken the opportunity to hit Trunks at a careful angle so he flew straight to the ground, aiming towards Serena. He had hit Trunks just right!  
  
Serena screamed as Trunks plummeted towards her at an unbelievable speed. She was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to...  
  
She was in the air.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, I wont let anything hurt you," Trunks said flying back up to the sky, he had managed to serve and pick her up so she had avoided injury.  
  
Serena sniffed a little. Not only was she so relived at what had just happened, but also Darien had said the same thing to her once... long ago.  
  
"Stupid brat!" Vegeta shouted, "We're ending this session. I'll see you same time tomorrow BAKA!"  
  
Trunks landed back next to Raye with Serena still clinging on to him. He put Serena down on the ground gentle and smiled at Raye and Serena.  
  
"Sorry for scaring you both," he said, "It was more of my dads fault really."  
  
"Wow you're really great fighters!" Raye said, "I've never seen such wonderful sparring in all my life!"  
  
Trunks smiled again, "You should see me spar with Goten, and are fusion's even better."  
  
Trunks and Raye chatted on as they walked back to the house as Serena walked behind a little, running the worlds through her head,:  
  
Don't worry Serena; I wont let anything hurt you.  
  
*  
  
~Back in Juuban~  
  
"Hotaru, have you homed in on their location yet?" Setsuan asked, slightly impatiently.  
  
"No - no," she suddenly looked up at Setsuna, "I don't think they are of this dimension."  
  
"What do you mean "not of this dimension"?" Setsuna replied curiously.  
  
"You know the chamber of time leads to the future and past dimensions, well there are other dimensions, other than the backwards and forewords dimensions we have used. There is another dimension, in another universe where something totally different is going on."  
  
"I see, so Princess and Raye could be in another dimension!" Setsuna reached around her neck and produced a key, "We'll find Haruka and Michiru and travel to the Time Space Dimension, maybe we can find a way there through there.  
  
All of a suddenly Uranus and Neptune burst through the window.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru!" Setsuna cried in relief, "De-transform!"  
  
"Yes we have the key to get to Princess!" Hotaru added.  
  
Uranus and Neptunes eyes glowed, they began to walk towards the two!  
  
"Hotaru! They've been possessed!" Setsuna cried. She jumped in front of the child, "Go Hotaru, find Princess and protect her! Bring her back to this world so she can heal the wounds Tuxedo Mask has made!"  
  
Hotaru began to cry, but knew what she had to do.  
  
"Crystal Key, lead me to the Princess!"  
  
*  
  
"So Raye, where do you want this wood?" Goten asked with a cheeky grin on his face. He was quite enjoying helping the beautiful temple priestess. Not only was she extremely attractive, but she had a kind of dignified aurora around her. He was sure his mother would approve, but he HAD kind of forgotten about Paris.  
  
Paris was a great girl and all but he was sure she had been sleeping around since their relationship had become more serious.  
  
"Hey Goten! What are you looking at?" Raye barked. Goten coughed.  
  
"Err nothing, where do you want the wood?" Goten asked again. He knew he had to end his relationship with Paris ASAP!  
  
Meanwhile Serena swung on an old swing in the yard. Words tumbled around her head. Had Trunks meant what he said, could it be possible that anyone could care for her like... Darien once had?  
  
Across the yard, out of Serena's sight, Trunks stood in the backdoor way, leaning against the door. He saw his father enter the kitchen and smirked at his father in the way his father always smirked at him.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked over at his son, "What Baka!" he said, running some water from the tap into a glass.  
  
"I'd just like to thank you father dearest," he said with a sarcastic tone, "For helping me get closer to the Princess."  
  
Vegeta froze. How had his son found out? In shock Vegeta let his guard down and Trunks took the opportunity to hit him with a small Kai blast.  
  
*  
  
Hotaru, now as Sailor Saturn, ran through the doors of time. Her broach glowed as she ran faster and faster towards her target.  
  
"I'm coming Serena," Hotaru cried, "I'm coming to save you and Raye, don't worry."  
  
Saturn stopped for a minuet, and then looked around her. It was hopeless; she had been running for ages.  
  
"Please Eternal Sailor Moon!" she prayed, hands clasped together, "Please lead me towards your eternally beautiful light. Let me awake in you aurora."  
  
Saturn began to cry and shook her thin black hair on her head.  
  
"Sailor Moon I am not strong," she said, "Without the others, you and Mars are my only reasons to live. I would kill myself if I have to run through the twisted walls of her for eternity."  
  
Saturn looked up at the endless sky above her, "Please save me Sailor Moon!"  
  
*  
  
Serena slipped off the swing, her head throbbed: someone was calling her. Trunks, who had just got a very nasty punch from Vegeta ran to see if she was okay, but before he could check, Serena shouted, "Eternal Moon Make Up"  
  
Trunks had never witnessed something more beautiful. Shimmering white feathers blew around Serena's body until finally her ribbons, skirt and other parts of her fuku appeared.  
  
Vegeta ran outside and stood next to Trunks  
  
"I can feel the power of that Crystal, that girl conceals the power," Vegeta stuttered.  
  
Trunks looked at her carefully, "It's a power which comes from her heart," he said softly, "I can feel it too, a power which survives on courage and peace."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood before them, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Saturn, I will save you!" she screamed, "Silver Crystal - show Saturn the way!"  
  
"Now I remember..." Vegeta suddenly gasped.  
  
The sky suddenly darkened more and lightening flashed. A sudden beam of white light filled the air and landing on the ground, kneeling infront of her princess, was Saturn.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Saturn cried, and the two friends hugged.  
  
"I never stopped searching for you Sailor Moon, I always knew I would find you." Saturn murmured.  
  
Both girls de-transformed and now Serena hugged Hotaru who was in her black school fuku.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks stood their amazed as suddenly Goten flew over with Raye in his arms.  
  
"Raye sensed a bad presence and I felt a huge increase in power!" Goten told the others. Raye jumped out of Goten's arms and ran over to Serena and Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, Hotaru!" she rejoiced, and the three hugged.  
  
*  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo sat around the kitchen table staring at the three girls.  
  
Serena, Raye and Hotaru had just explained about their planets, their powers and what had happened.  
  
Hotaru laid the Crystal Key on the table, and Serena also found her Luna Pen and the girls also laid down their communication devices.  
  
Gohan was most interested in the story, but the others seemed a little confused.  
  
"So," Bulma said, picking up the Crystal Key, "This can take you to any place in the Galaxy, or in another dimension or timeline, but how comes Hotaru needed your power to help her get here?"  
  
"My mind was clouded, and Pluto wasn't their to help me," Hotaru replied sadly, "Sailor Moon was also not in the future like in previous times, a different dimension is a totally different type of travel to time travel."  
  
Gohan nodded, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked.  
  
"What are they going to do - they're going to stay HERE!" Vegeta suddenly blurted. He had kept silent since Serena had transformed but now he would no longer hold it up.  
  
"I knew I recognised you, I knew you were "right", you are one of "them".  
  
"One of them?" Serena asked, a little scared by the shouting Vegeta, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Once, when I was child, there was a woman named Queen Serenity, who lived on the moon near earth. My father made her an acquaintance after he found out those who lived on that moon kingdom possessed some kind of power that could wipe out races. She had one daughter, named Serena, who my father made me betrothed to - but before the year of our wedding, she fell in love. Needless to say I was slightly pissed off, but then an enemy came from the sun. They all died, except the queen who sealed the enemy away and then accidentally split the dimension, leaving the dragon ball world, and a primitive earth world, where the enemy and her daughter, and her daughters friends were to live."  
  
Serena froze, she couldn't believe it, could it be true?  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**  
  
Serena, Raye and Hotaru sat in their room at the Capsule Corp.  
  
"I can't remember," Raye said, "I was with you on the moon kingdom for most of the time - and I can't remember!"  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "Queen Serenity wouldn't want you to remember everything. She gave you the knowledge of you're deaths so you could have the courage to fight and she gave you your knowledge of Darien so you could be happy. Maybe things ended badly with Vegeta or something."  
  
Serena held out her Silver Crystal, "Please Crystal, show me the truth!" she said, beckoning the crystal to shed light on the situation. It remained dull, lacking in sparkle.  
  
"Silver Crystal, I need to know!" she said once more, "Please!" Serena cried one tear and then the tear shimmered into a holograph of her mother.  
  
"Hello my dear Serena," Serenity said, reaching out to her daughter, "You seek the truth, but the truth may hurt. Do you still wish to see? Do you, Saturn and Mars wish to see it?"  
  
The three of them nodded and before they knew it, they were back on the moon kingdom.  
  
In front of them they say two figures, one Serena, the other one a teenage Vegeta. They were holding hands, staring deep into each others eyes.  
  
"Serena," young Vegeta said, "I don't want to leave you - but I need to protect you from afar."  
  
"How Vegeta," Serena started to cry, "I can't live without you here with me!"  
  
"I know my love, but Freezers army have called me and two friends of mine. We have no home, so if we refuse now, he will blow up the most dearest thing to me."  
  
"Vegeta - if you go will you come back?" Serena asked, eyes glittering like stars, full of hope and love for Vegeta. Vegeta bowed his head.  
  
"That I cannot promise you," Vegeta said, "But I'll promise I will never let Freezer get you."  
  
"I love you Vegeta," Serena said, leaning towards him.  
  
"I love you too Serena," Vegeta replied. Their lips brushed and the kissed for what seemed like eternity, before the holograph dissolved to Queen Serenity.  
  
"I washed your mind of Vegeta, after you cried nights on end about him, and Vegeta did his own brain washing, and he concealed his feelings from that day onwards, and when he learnt of your death, he concentrating only to become the best fighter, to be able to protect himself, and maybe another princess that may enter his heart. Meanwhile the DBZ world froze for just under a 1,000 years, and that is how you are here today."  
  
*  
  
"So Dad, you were betrothed to her?" Trunks went over with his father again.  
  
"Yes baka!" Vegeta barked, "but now I am too old, so you must take my place!"  
  
"That's enough Vegeta, Trunks isn't BETROVED to anyone!" Bulma said, "If he wants to go out with Serena then that's fine, but you're not forcing him into anything - do you hear me!"  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Listen woman, Trunks is betrothed to this girl if he likes it or not!"  
  
"He can marry who he wants! Can't you Trunks... Trunks?"  
  
Bored of his parents arguing Trunks walked out into the cold night. In the last few hours he had had his whole theory about Serena thrown into the air. Taking a deep breath in, he sat on a wooden bench outside.  
  
Had Serena once been a lover of his fathers? If so, that was very weird. Hang on, and if shed been put to sleep on earth how, did she get to that age on the other planet?  
  
Maybe the Queen sped things up. Probably.  
  
*  
  
Serena leaned out of her bedroom window. Hotaru and Raye were sleeping, but she herself was more confused. The silver crystal never did something without a reason - there had to be a real reason why she was here.  
  
She noticed Trunks outside.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?" she called, pulling her lilac dressing gown over her petit body.  
  
Trunks looked up at Serena and flew towards her.  
  
"I was just thinking," he said, smiling softly at her. He settled down on the balcony next to her.  
  
"I want to know why the Silver Crystal brought me here," Serena turned to Trunks, her blonde hair flowing in the wind.  
  
"The Silver Crystal has never done something without a purpose," she shivered, "It told me more about my past, about me and your father, and I want to know why."  
  
Trunks looked at Serena a brushed a lose strand of blonde hair from her eyes, "Look Serena, if Darien betrayed you, then maybe she sent you here to find another lover."  
  
Serena's checks blushed a little, and Trunks leaned his lips closer to hers, just millimetres away until....  
  
"KABooM!"  
  
"Arugh!" Serena screamed and hugged Trunks. Hotaru ran outside.  
  
"That storm is a bad, Princess come inside," Usagi ran inside as another crack of thunder blasted across the sky.  
  
Trunks stood there amazed - he couldn't believe his bad luck.  
  
*  
  
Raye sat at the Kitchen table, tarot cards placed in front of her. Bra, Bulma and Goten also sat around the table, amazed at what she was doing.  
  
"Hmmm..." She said, looking sadly at Bulma's cards.  
  
"What do they mean," Bra asked. She had been totally engulfed in this game of tarot cards, not knowing its true meaning. Raye cusped her chin with a finger and her thumb looking at the cards.  
  
"Bad luck will prosper, and you may hurt the ones you love." Raye said. Bulma tilted her head to the side, "Huh that doesn't sound like me!" she said. Raye looked up at her, wiping a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
"I might not be right, sometimes I'm not," Raye lied. She was usually always right, but she wasn't going to upset Bulma for no reason.  
  
"Well Bra it's time for bed, it's past ten," Bulma said, "Goten, there's a storm, you can stay the night if you like and now I'm going to have a bath."  
  
Bra and Bulma walked upstairs whilst Raye and Goten sat at the table, finishing off their cups of cocoa that Bulma had made when the storm started.  
  
"Can you do me?" Goten asked. Raye pulled a freaked out expression, but when she realised what he meant, she took his hands.  
  
"I don't want to use the tarot cards, it harder to lie with them!" she joked. Goten smiled and laughed a little, but the feeling of Raye touching his hands was a little overwhelming.  
  
"Hmm," Raye ran her hands gentle up and down his palms. Her soft finger tips touched every gap and dip, and Goten suddenly grasped her hand, pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Both suddenly pulled away a little shocked at what had happened, Raye was more red than her Sailor fuku and Goten looked at his feet a little. That was until he dared to lean across the table again, and once again the two kissed, for longer this time, and with less blushing.  
  
"Get a room!" the two snapped back into place, once again blushing, to see of all people Vegeta.  
  
"What...?" Goten asked.  
  
"I said get a room fool! I think it's the right term to use!" Vegeta reached into the fridge pulling out a can of cola and then walked off. The two blinked slightly confused at what had just happened.  
  
The next thing they knew, Trunks walked into the kitchen, shaking his sopping wet hair out. He looked over at Raye and Goten, holding hands and looking a little flustered.  
  
"Go Goten!" Trunks said sarcastically in a cheerleader like high-pitched voice.  
  
"I think we should take Vegeta's advice," Goten sighed, "Lets see if the living rooms free!" He pulled himself up.  
  
"Yeah! All the people in this house are so rude," Raye agreed pulling herself up like Goten.  
  
*  
  
"What can you feel Hotaru?" Serena asked. She looked at Hotaru as she held her head. An aching pain had come over her.  
  
"Princess something bad is.... going to happen," with that Hotaru collapsed. Serena was scared stiff. What was so wrong that Hotaru would collapse? Running to the landing Serena began to shout.  
  
"Trunks! Raye! Bulma! Goten! Anyone!" She began to cry, she was scared now.  
  
Trunks raced up the stairs, "What's wrong Serena?" he gasped. Serena pointed at Hotaru, as Bulma cam running in with her pyjamas on and a towel wrapped around her head, closely followed by Raye and Goten. They carefully lifted Hotaru onto a bed, and Bulma checked that everything was okay and that she was breathing normally. Suddenly something caught Raye's eye outside the window.  
  
"Oh My GOD!" she screamed.  
  
A tornado like vortex was swirling outside, engulfing everything in sight. Trunks kicked open the balcony windows of the girls room and went stood outside in the rain, staring at it.  
  
"What is it?" he wondered. Bulma, Goten, Raye and Serena came to join him, and a couple of seconds later, so did Vegeta.  
  
"It's the time-space chamber," Serena said suddenly, "But how?"  
  
As they continued watch, 7 females jumped from the vortex. Their skirts billowed out and their eyes glowed an evil bright red. Goten hugged Raye into him. He didn't want her to get hurt by these strange females.  
  
It was only a minuet later that the vortex settled down, and transformed into a humanly figure; the once swirling winds became a cape. A top hat was placed open his jet-black hair  
  
"Darien," Serena muttered.  
  
Darien looked up at Serena through his mask, a cocky grin laid across his face.  
  
"Hey Serena," he said in a playful way, "Did ya miss me?"  
  
**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood their, his cloak billowing out into the night. The rain didn't even seem to affect him. Raye and Goten stood on one side of the balcony hugging each other, whilst Bulma and Vegeta stood on the other side doing the same. Trunks and Serena stood in the middle.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, he wont hurt you, I wont let him!" Trunks began to power up but Serena rested a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Please don't Trunks!" Serena pleaded. Tears feel from her eyes, "We don't know if he's truly evil or not yet. We have to wait." Trunks let Serena run her hand down his face and nodded.  
  
Serena then looked over at Raye, "There have been enough casualties from this war!" Serena began, "Don't follow me - you or Hotaru."  
  
Serena jumped off the balcony, and as she did she shouted, "Eternal Moon Make Up!" and landed on the ground as Eternal Sailor Moon, with feathers floating around her.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Serena - your days are now numbered!" Tuxedo Mask stepped towards her. "I have been waiting for this day when your true power awakened, and then after your final battle with Galaxia, I waited until the right chance."  
  
He clasped his hand around her face, tightening his grip, pulling her towards him so that he could kiss her.  
  
"THRAWP"  
  
Trunks stood in front of Serena, his eyes glowing a dangerous turquoise.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he said, blond hair standing on end. Above on the balcony Bulma started to panic.  
  
"Trunk's honey - get back on the balcony, bring Serena with you!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked up at her with a smirk on his face, "I think it'd be better for you if you were down here with your son, at least then you'd be protected."  
  
Bulma when as white as a sheet. A massive clap of thunder stuck. The lightning blinding their eyes for a few seconds. As the reopened their eyes, Tuxedo Mask had a kicking and screaming Bulma tucked neatly under his arms. He headed back to the time chamber.  
  
"Meet me back in Juuban!" he yelled As the Sailor Senshi started to follow him. Back into the vortex. Vegeta and Trunks tried to rush off to save Bulma, but it was too late - they were all gone.  
  
*  
  
"So we have to go back," Hotaru said. It was the following morning, and Serena and Raye sat on her bed.  
  
"We decided to go back today because the Time-Space vortex may be a little stormy after Tuxedo Mask's performance." Raye said, she was brushing Hotaru's hair out gently for her.  
  
"This means we will have to fight our friend's," Serena blinked lose tears from her eyes, "I've lost you all too many times before." she sniffed and Hotaru knelt up from under her sheets and hugged Serena.  
  
"We wont go away from you again," Hotaru soothed, "We will fight together, and you can use your Silver Crystal to heal them." Serena nodded.  
  
Raye stood up and looked out side the window, dropping the hairbrush onto the bed softly.  
  
"What do you think they did to Bulma?" Hotaru asked. Serena looked up at Raye.  
  
"I took a tarot card reading for her," Raye walked over and pushed the balcony doors open, "She has become the enemy."  
  
Hotaru stood up in her pyjamas and joined Raye, "Then we must go now, before more tragedy's occur."  
  
Raye nodded and Serena got up to join them.  
  
"Mars' Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Eternal Moon..."  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
*  
  
In the kitchen Goten, Gohan and Goku sat whilst Trunks and Vegeta panicked. Chi Chi had come over to cook the boys some breakfast.  
  
"Stupid woman - they had to take her didn't they!"  
  
"Don't call her STUPID dad, it was HER fault!"  
  
"Yes but why couldn't they take Kakarot's mate?"  
  
"Hey you two," Goku said, "Just hush down, we'll get her back."  
  
Three Sailor Senshi entered the kitchen. Sailor Moon held the key out.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked them.  
  
"We're just waiting for Piccolo," Goten said, eyeing Mars up and down until his mother whacked him on the head with a spatula.  
  
Piccolo soon arrived, carrying some Sensu Beans.  
  
"Let's do it!" he said.  
  
The group assembled in the garden. Chi Chi stood back, wither her hands resting on Bra's shoulders.  
  
"Good Luck Daddy!" Bra called, sniffing a little.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I don't need luck!"  
  
"Right so what do we do?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well first we all have to join hands," Mars sighed, "Which should be fun with Vegeta."  
  
"I'm not holding anyone's hand!" Vegeta yelled. Piccolo glared.  
  
"I'm not to keen on holding hands either!" he snarled.  
  
10 minuets later, Piccolo had agreed to hold hands with Gohan and Goku, and Vegeta was snarling, holding Serena's hand and Trunk's hand.  
  
"God now I know why only women are Sailor Soldiers!" Mars sighed.  
  
"Is it the skirts?" asked Goku. Mars rolled her eyes.  
  
"So we're all ready?" asked Saturn. Everyone nodded, and then she explained what would happen.  
  
"Sailor Moon will lead the way, and we will break the chain and follow her towards Juuban."  
  
The others nodded whilst Chi Chi and Bra waved goodbye.  
  
"Crystal Key! Take us too the future."  
  
*  
  
The hallways of the passage of time were foggy. Sailor Moon ran, gripping Vegeta's hand; she didn't want to lose anyone here.  
  
Vegeta felt a little sensitive - it was the first time since for what seemed like forever that he'd ever felt those beautiful soft hands embrace his.  
  
"There's no one to guide us except me," Moon quietly thought to herself. She had to be brave about this.  
  
"So glad you could make it "Princess,"" a voice suddenly echoed. Everyone stood still, until out of the gloomy shadows ahead, two figures emerged.  
  
"Mercury? Uranus? Are you here to help?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice full of hope.  
  
"Yes." said Mercury, with a darkened snarl to her tone, "We're here to help destroy you!"  
  
Mercury and Uranus ran towards Sailor Moon  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
A blinding light of a deadly planet shape surrounded by water approached the group. Sailor Moon suddenly plucked up her courage and stood forwards.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon managed to cancel out the attacks, and then she took her silver Crystal.  
  
"Moon... Healing... Activation!" she yelled, and suddenly Mercury and Uranus's eyes shifted, and finally softened.  
  
"Odango?" Uranus asked. Her eyes glittering slightly.  
  
"Serena!" Mercury cried, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
All three hugged, and were soon joined by Mars and Saturn.  
  
"Thank you Princess," Uranus smiled sadly, "But the others will be harder to help - Tuxedo Mask has put them under a deeper spell, it may take more than you crystal to heal them!"  
  
As the Sailor Senshi talked, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo stood back, not quite sure of what to make of it. Finally all were introduced and the facts became clear.  
  
-Tuxedo Mask had taken Bulma to the Tokyo Tower  
  
-Tuxedo Mask had but stronger spells on the other Senshi, he hadn't intended Uranus and Mercury to be in his final plans  
  
-Tuxedo Mask had increased his power, and had a new special form of energy.  
  
Following the gate out, the group landed outside the time/space door. All sighed relief.  
  
"So now we head to the Tokyo Tower." Trunks said. He looked up at the building along with the other Z fighters, not quite sure of what to make of it.  
  
"He's at the top" Uranus said, " But their are energy felids above the first floor so we'll have to go up the stairs."  
  
"Wait!" said Sailor Moon, "We shouldn't all go in together," she turned towards everyone.  
  
"Darien may have bugged the building or something - we mustn't all go in together."  
  
Goku suddenly saw what she was saying, "Yeah - we should have a team a and a team b."  
  
"Well I'm going in!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Count me in," Uranus followed, but Moon shook her head.  
  
"Uranus, please don't be angry, but I want you, to stay here. I can't risk your life - and he may be able to regain control over you again."  
  
Uranus understood, and she and Mercury backed off.  
  
"I'm going with you Sailor Moon - that's my mother in there and I care to much about you to get hurt!" Trunks said, stepping forewords.  
  
"Me too Meatball head - and you can't stop me, after all we've been through so far!" Mars grinned.  
  
"Hey if Mars is going, you can't leave me out!" Goten urged.  
  
"And most of all I'm going foolish young baka's! That's my mate in there." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Saturn, I don't want you to come," Moon said before Saturn could apply to come, "You passed out yesterday, stay with Haruka-san!" Sailor Saturn nodded and steeped back.  
  
"So me, Gohan and Piccolo will try and break the force field!" Goku said. Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"And if we don't make it back - come and get Bulma!"  
  
*  
  
The front door to the Tokyo tower entrance was locked, and it seemed impossible for Sailor Moon or Mars to open - that was until Vegeta Ki blasted it down.  
  
"Lets power up now!" Trunk's said, and Goten nodded whilst Vegeta just snarled. All three powered up to normal Super Sayians, and they walked around the empty entrance to the Tokyo Tower.  
  
"We'll have to take the stairs." Trunk's said. He looked at Mars and Moon, "If we carry you two we can go fast - you won't mind though will you." Both shook their heads and Trunks picked up Sailor Moon and Goten picked up Sailor Mars. The three Super Sayians then powered up and zoomed up the stairs.  
  
They came to a floor with plants and electricity zapping out the sides, and all three Sayians stopped, Goten and Trunk's placing the Sailor Senshi down. Sailor Moon walked towards the door took a deep breath and pushed it open.  
  
She and Raye then gasped; there stood a woman with flowing hair, wearing a purple dress, which seemed to show a LOT of cleavage. Queen Beryl! No - they looked closer, it wasn't Queen Beryl - it was Lita!  
  
**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**  
  
"So glad you could join me Sailor Moon," Lita snarled, in a deadly tone such as Queen Beryl had had.  
  
"Lita...." Sailor Moon ran towards Lita, but Trunks held her back.  
  
"Look Serena," he said, holding her struggling arms back.  
  
"Trunk's I need to save her!" Sailor Moon yelled, but Trunks didn't let go.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Trunks sighed, "I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt - and well if I let you go, I'll break my promise, and I'll curse myself for eternity."  
  
Sailor Moon was somehow calmed by his kind words, and stopped struggling. Trunks realised her from his grip and then Moon dared to get a little closer to Lita.  
  
"Lita..." she said, tears almost falling from her eyes, "Don't you remember me?"  
  
The burnet tossed her hair and laughed, "I remember you Sailor Moon," she cackled, "I remember how your mother though she had defeated me - the great Queen Beryl! But here on this glorious day I will defeat you!"  
  
"Sailor Moon," Mars suddenly said, Moon turned to face her friend, "Maybe if you become the Moon Princess, she will remember - or maybe if you try and remind her of who she really is, she'll remember."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Lita, do you remember? The past, where we all stayed at the Moon Kingdom, and now, in this present day. I know your dreams and wishes," Sailor Moon began to cry, as Lita's eyes softened a little, "I know you want to become a chef, Lita, or a florist and I know you want to become a bride, but I know that your deepest wish is to always protect me, your Princess, and by protecting me you make me stronger."  
  
Lita blinked, "Yes - Sailor Moon I must protect you!" Lita suddenly said, and with that her Queen Beryl dress disappeared and she fell to the floor in her school fuku.  
  
"Lita!" Sailor Moon and Mars rushed towards her, she was breathing and alive, but she couldn't talk much. All of a sudden Gohan burst through the window.  
  
"Whops!" he gulped, "Well it err seems the force felid is broken here now!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Baka! I worked that out 2 minuets ago!"  
  
Trunk's picked up Lita and handed her to Gohan, "Take her outside to her friends," Gohan nodded and departed.  
  
*****  
  
"So I've got how this works now," Sailor Mars said, as the flew up the next set of stairs, "They must have a force field over each section, and if we break the spell on whoever's in charge of that section then the force field breaks."  
  
"Just shut up and find my mate woman!" Vegeta yelled, "I have no time for theories!" Mars shut up.  
  
"Ignore him," Goten soothed, "he's just edgy about Bulma." Mars nodded.  
  
The next level was shrouded with black crystals growing out the ground. Sailor Moon looked at Mars.  
  
"The Doom Phantom?" she asked her. Mars shrugged.  
  
"Probably,"  
  
Trunks, Goten and Vegeta just shrugged at each other.  
  
Suddenly a female in a pink and black dress, which had a slit from the hip dowanwards, floated in front of them carrying a pink parasol in one hand.  
  
"Wicked Lady!" Mars shouted, but no - it couldn't be - Wicked Lady didn't have blonde hair.  
  
"Mina!" Sailor Moon cried. She ran towards her friend but Mina blasted her cold to the floor with her parasol. Mars looked at Mina, her blonde, spear shaped odangos took up most of her hair, and only short bits layout, and her soft blue eyes had an evil tint.  
  
Trunks helped Sailor Moon up and hugged her, "Please be careful Sailor Moon!" he urged. Moon nodded.  
  
"It's time to wake up Mina!" shouted Sailor Moon, "You must remember who you real are!"  
  
Mina cackled, "I remember who I am! I'm the child you never loved, I am the one left in the dark - the one you like to bully and hurt."  
  
"Really?" Goten said with the famous Son grin, "I can love ya babeough!" Mars elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Joke, joke..." Goten tailed off as Mars stepped forewords.  
  
"Mina - please remember!" Mars said, "You ARE Mina - you want to become a star, a model, an actress!" Mars edged closer, "And more of any of those dreams - you want to protect our Princess - Sailor Moon."  
  
Mina blinked, and her eyes softened, "Sailor... Moon?" she asked.  
  
Her dress faded to her school fuku, and Mina slid to the ground. The pink parasol evaporated from her hand. Goku this time felt the force field break, and took Mina down to her friends.  
  
*****  
  
"Any guesses what's behind door number three?" Goten asked. Mars thought for a moment. The 3 Sayians and 2 Senshi stood out side, waiting for Vegeta to decide when to Ki Blast the door.  
  
"Yes, there were the Witches 5 and...."  
  
"BANG!"  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to get through that," Trunks replied sarcastically, looking at the 5-metre hole in the wall.  
  
The group ran in to find...  
  
"M...M...Mistress 9?" Raye looked at the long hair, as a figure turned towards her.  
  
"Setsuna?" Sailor Moon screamed, but then remembering from past mistakes, she kept her distance.  
  
"So glad you could join me Sailor Moon, but now I will call the...."  
  
"Setsuna!" yelled Mars, before she could continue, "You are a scientist, and a school nurse. You look after Hotaru, and you are one of the outer senshi. You are a Sailor Senshi, you are one of us..."  
  
"Don't talk rubbish," Setsuna screamed, "I will destroy you and your puny world!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, the spell on your friend Setsuna must be stronger," Trunks said, "try something else."  
  
Sailor Moon blinked to think of what she could use, before Vegeta suggested it.  
  
"The Crystal you fool!" he yelled, "heal her with your crystal!"  
  
Everyone stared at Vegeta, "Um... Dad..." Trunks began to ask.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT!" he yelled once more, "Just hurry this up so I can find my woman!"  
  
"Moon... Healing... Activation!" Sailor Moon chanted, and Pluto's body twirled around above them. Her clothes returned to normal and she knelt down.  
  
"Hey someone, the force felids broken!" yelled Trunks, and Piccolo flew in and returned Setsuna to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
The next room they came to was covered in mirrors.  
  
"I can take a wild guess this will be," Mars sighed, "Okay Nephrina you bitch! Where the hell are you!"  
  
Everyone including Vegeta stared at Mars.  
  
"Um Mars," Sailor Moon said, "This is probably Neptune we're talking too."  
  
"Well she probably won't remember," Mars said. All of a sudden Neptune appeared in the mirror, wearing Nephrina's dress with three-cresent moon glowing on her forehead.  
  
"Ah Sailor Moon, now I will be the heir to the Moon Kingdom!" Neptune growled, firing blasts at Mars and Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" screamed Sailor Moon, dodging a near by black energy blast.  
  
Neptune didn't flinch.  
  
"What the..." Sailor Mars screamed.  
  
"Sailor Mars," Goten yelled, running in front of a Ki blast meant to hit Mars. He collapsed onto the cold hard floor.  
  
"Goten..." Mars began to sob, "Goten... please don't go Goten!" she sobbed more, as the weak Goten reached his hand out and delicately stroked her face.  
  
"Raye..." he coughed, before lapsing into total unconsciousness.  
  
Sailor Mars sobbed more, but Sailor Moon suddenly grasped the idea.  
  
"Vegeta, Trunks: get them two out of here and bring Haruka... Sailor Uranus up here NOW!" she commanded. The two disappeared and were back in a flash. Trunks holding Haruka, although she didn't seem very happy about that. Haruka looked up and saw Neptune.  
  
"Michi..." she said, looking at her lover. Neptune smiled evilly, "I am not "Michi" I am Nephrina!"  
  
Haruka got up and walked over to the mirror. She placed the palm of her hand over the glass.  
  
"Michi, it's me - come on, just touch my hand, and everything will be fine," Haruka beckoned.  
  
Neptune looked at Haruka, and then held her head.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, and the palm of her hand touched the mirror.  
  
A powerful blast knocked Michiru and Haruka onto the floor, and Goku and Gohan soon zoomed in and took them back to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
"If Goten.... going to be okay," Sailor Moon asked, whilst Trunks held her as the flew up to the top of the Tokyo Tower."  
  
Trunks sniffed a little, remembering how badly his best friend had got hurt, "Over time, he'll heal - your friend Setsuna came to, and she began to heal him, and so did Hotaru."  
  
They came to the final door, and unlike the others, it lay wide open. Sailor Moon gulped, and the three surviving fighters entered.  
  
There stood a glorious golden chamber, with a thrown in the middle. On the thrown sat a woman with a golden skirt and Sailor fuku, too much purple eye shadow and devilish red lipstick. A whip lay in one of her hands and she had two bracelets: one on either wrist. But the main feature of this exquisite creature was her blue, not red, hair piled on her head, above her golden crown.  
  
"Galaxia!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"No...," Trunk's replied, "It's mum."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"Welcome Sailor Moon, lets make a rule okay, no transformations for you in here." Bulma clicked her fingers and Sailor Moon's clothing turned into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with "capsule corp." on the back.  
  
"Now..." Bulma snarled, "Now is the time for you to die!"  
  
**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**  
  
"Mum?" Trunks asked. He took a step foreword before he felt Serena pull on his arm.  
  
"Trunk's - don't go!" she whined, "This isn't the way to save her!"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Each time we've tried to save someone," Vegeta said, staring at his mate, "It's harder than before."  
  
"Like algebra!" Serena suddenly shouted in glee, "I remember that equation: n squared plus one!"  
  
Trunks and Vegeta sweat dropped.  
  
"It's impossible for us to even touch her dad," Trunks gasped, "We may hurt her."  
  
"Yeah and then I'll have to sleep on the sofa!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"If only I could help..." Serena sobbed, looking at Bulma as she began to walk over.  
  
"So glad to see you again Sailor Moon," Bulma's eyes glowed red, as she walked towards Serena, whip in hands, "but now I am revitalised by your "dear" Tuxedo Mask to have powers to excel even your petit friends."  
  
With that, Bulma snapped her whip at Serena. Trunks ran in front and intercepted the blow, catching the whip in his hands and pulling it from his mother.  
  
"Mum!" he beckoned, "It's me - Trunks!"  
  
Bulma chuckled, "I have no memory of ever becoming a "Mother" or knowing anyone called Trunks." She snarled and fired bright yellow beams from her bracelets towards Trunks. He left his mouth open; unable to move from the disbelief of what his mother had just done, when Vegeta jumped in front of him. A force field of power blazed around the three of them and Vegeta turned, keeping the field up.  
  
"Trunks," he murmured to his son, trying to conserve his energy fro the field, "You'll never be able to cure your mother unless you awaken the royal blood of your body!"  
  
Trunks and Serena suddenly stopped worrying and stared at Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks," he said in a horse whisper, "Serena, remember the past, it was not meant for me... it was meant for you!"  
  
Serena and Trunks turned to face each other. Trunks took Serena's hand, and the two leaned towards each other, and for the first time, their lips touched. Serena's clothes transformed into a beautiful pure-white dress, her moon princess fuku, and Trunk's clothes merged into Sayian-jin amour, only this amour had golden protective plates, his hair flared up to the Super Sayian blonde, and his eyes became turquoise.  
  
The kiss broke, and Trunks and Serena looked at each other. Holding hands they flew out of the force field, in front of Bulma.  
  
"MOON HEALING..."  
  
"SAYIAN-JIN HEALING..."  
  
"ACTIVATION!"  
  
*****  
  
Outside on a grassy bank by the Tokyo tower, everyone waited. Haruka and Michiru sat side by side, Haruka with an arm around he beloved Michi. Setsuna, Hotaru and the Inner Senshi were by Goten, who was also joined by Gohan, Goku and Piccolo.  
  
"OWWW!" Goten yelled as Setsuna wrapped a bandage around his chest. Raye squeezed his hand reassuringly and Goten looked up and smiled.  
  
A sudden bright light beamed out of the Tokyo Tower, towards the setting sun.  
  
"Princess!" cried all the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Goku, what's that power?" asked Piccolo. Goku shrugged, as they all continued to stair at the tower.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma's body slumped to the ground, and Vegeta picked her up, and softly kissed her. He had forgotten that feeling in his heart, how warm true love had been.  
  
"Get her out of here dad," Trunks commanded, and for once, Vegeta listened, and flew down the stairs with Bulma.  
  
Tuxedo Mask slyly walked out, "Sailor Moon and friend..." he smirked, "how nice of you to join me."  
  
He then transformed to Prince Darien and a sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"Now I can steal both your crystals, and I will become the most powerful being in the universe."  
  
"Serena," Trunks turned to Serena, whose eyes were glistening with tears, "I will protect you. Like I have always promised, I will KILL HIM!" Trunks ran towards Darien and both leaped into the air, performing a series of kicks and blocks. Darien managed to blow Trunks to the ground, hitting him with the flat side of his sword.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Serena screamed, "Get UP!" Trunks couldn't move and Darien floated down from the ground, and balanced the tip of his sword on Trunks neck.  
  
"This will be sweet, but it will be even sweeter when I kill the Princess."  
  
Trunks snapped, he bucked his legs and kicked Darien away in the stomach before bombarding him with a series of punches and kicks.  
  
"YOU BARSTARD!" he yelled, and fired a blinding blast at Darien. The whole room glowed, and then exploded.  
  
*****  
  
Outside, sitting on the grassy bank, the group watched as the top of the tower blew up.  
  
"SERENA!" screamed Raye, whilst the others began to cry.  
  
"Trunks..." murmured Goten, as he hugged the sobbing Raye into his wounded chest.  
  
Bulma who had now came to, looked over at the building.  
  
"My baby," she sobbed. Vegeta sadly nodded.  
  
"No one could have survived that blast," he closed his eyes, "either being hit by it or being near it."  
  
And then, like two angels, they descended from the building. Holding hands, with the silver crystal shining above them.  
  
"It protected them both," Hotaru smiled, "the crystal saved them both!"  
  
Both of the angel like figures suddenly stopped.  
  
"Merge!" the yelled, and all of a sudden, buildings popped up from nowhere! People appeared on the street and continued their lives as usual.  
  
"What's happening?" Gohan cried, "Where is everything coming from?"  
  
"Its simple baka!" Vegeta yelled, "Our universes are becoming one again."  
  
Trunks and Serena were now finally on the ground, and then, they fainted.  
  
*****  
  
"Serena..." Serena woke up. Had it all been a dream. The soft sheets of her usual bed greeted her, and around her, the familiar smell and view of her room."  
  
"Serena," her friends came into focus. All eight of her best friends were around her.  
  
"I'm okay you guys," she smiled, sitting up. She then looked around and sighed, Trunks wasn't here. She began to cry.  
  
"Trunks..." she murmured, as tears rolled down her cheeks,  
  
"I'm right her Serena..." a bandaged hand reached out to her, and Serena turned to see Trunks, whilst her other friends slowly left the room to give them some time alone.  
  
"Trunks," Serena sniffed, "You're hurt," she caressed a small cut on his face, and hugged him. Trunks soothed her.  
  
"I'm fine Serena, I was just worried about you," he hugged her back, "and now our worlds are back to normal..." he said, and their lips began to move closer,  
  
"We can be together forever."  
  
*****  
  
Downstairs in the Tsukino households, Mrs. Tsukino had become overwhelmed with guests. Not only had eight of Serena's usual friends turned up, but also now some big burly guys had decided to come.  
  
"Tea?" she offered one with a glare on his face, the blue haired woman jabbed him in the ribs, and he declined.  
  
Outside, Goten and Raye were taking a walk.  
  
"Its weird," she said, looking over at the capsule corp. building, "but it feels right - as if it should be this way!"  
  
Goten nodded, "Yeah but what's that ever there where the Tokyo Tower used to be?  
  
Both walked over and saw some pure transparent crystal beginning to grow from the ground. A big smile developed over her face.  
  
"Goten, that's the future," she beamed. Goten looked at her confused.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"No Goten, this is Crystal Tokyo!" she had the biggest smile ever over her face, "this is the hope for the future.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Five years later...  
  
  
  
Serena hugged her crying baby son.  
  
"Shhs! Honey, please don't cry!" she said, trying to get the little boy not to cry. It was unusual for someone of the Moon Kingdom to have a male child, but from a mixture of Sayian blood, the baby was a boy.  
  
"Try rocking him Serena," grinned Trunks, who found the comedy act of Serena and his son a little over amusing. Slowly rocking the baby back and forth, their son soon fell asleep, and Serena placed him carefully back into his pram, whilst his tail flickered every now and again.  
  
"I can't believe Raye and Goten had a baby too!" Serena smiled, as Trunks pushed the pram, a warm smile occurred on his face.  
  
"Its cool really, I can't wait to have this picnic!" Trunks smiled.  
  
Serena nodded too.  
  
In the park, Goten and Raye had laid out a blanket and covered it with various foods.  
  
"Mmmm..." Goten practically drooled over the food and reached out for a sandwich.  
  
"SLAP!"  
  
"Owww! Okay Raye I wont eat anything!" he moaned, and walked over to the pram containing his baby daughter.  
  
"Aww! There's Kasumi! Daddy's little girl!" Goten cooed his daughter, who laughed at him. Like every Son, she had black hair and black eyes - it was their trademark, and it seemed you could only marry into the family if you had similar properties.  
  
"We're here!" Serena cried, rushing towards the food, "Hi!" she smiled at Raye, and the both hugged each other in a friendly fashion.  
  
"Where's your baby Kasumi!" Serena cooed, "It's been ages since I last saw her!"  
  
"Yeah and your baby Serena - I haven't seen you since you had him - Kasumi's only a few months older!"  
  
Trunks picked the tired baby boy out of the pram, and passed him to Raye.  
  
"Aww he's so cute! What's his name?" Raye asked.  
  
"Aww he's so cute!" Goten mimicked in a sick to death voice, "Puh-lease! Stop being such a teenager - you're 22 Raye!"  
  
"Only when you stop being a 10 year old!" she yelled back and baby Kasumi started to cry. Both suddenly rushed over to the baby and cooed her back to sleep.  
  
"Do you think them two will last?" Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey me and Raye fight and I'm still here!" Serena replied, also sweat dropping.  
  
"So Serena?" Raye asked again, "What's his name?"  
  
Serena smiled up at Trunks, who put his hand around her shoulder.  
  
"He's called Vegeta," Serena smiled, "After his grandfather."  
  
"Perfect!" Raye nodded, and so did Goten.  
  
Finally the picnic was over, and Serena and Trunk and Ray and Goten went their separate ways. As the sun set, the developing Crystal Tokyo glistened, knowing that one day, its King and Queen would be ready to come to the thrown and guard earth into another Silver Millennium. 


End file.
